The Dark Woman
by whatthefuckTrevor
Summary: Violet's memories has been rewritten by a super called Cerebro, now she has to start a new life out from the life she think she had. will contain violence, bad language, a few murders, sexual scenes and alcohol but NO DRUGS! will figure out along the way.


I own nothing.

This chapter takes place 1 year after Underminer's defeat.

Violet/Invisigirl 15.

Dash/Lightspeed 11.

Summary: Doing a mission Violet has been captured by Xerek and his newest recruit, a super with the ability to read minds, mentally freeze people, wipe memories or rewrite them, Cerebro thinks that Xerek is expendable and has plans for Violet.

NOTE: for those who don't know Xerek, he is a character from the Incredibles comic book series and Cerebro is an OC.

* * *

[Xerek's base, island in the Pacific ocean]

An old looking man wearing a black business suit and supported by a cane was making his way down a hallway followed by a man in uniform and armed with automatic weapon and a much younger person in his 20s, he was tall, had fair skin, had brown hair and wore a dark blue suit, in front of them was a teenage girl with pale skin and black hair, she was wearing a red suit with black gloves and boots and a mask.

Invisigirl had been captured by some guards after she had shut down all their defenses, Xerek had given Invisigirl a headband that prevented her from using her powers as long she wore it, she also had a sock in her mouth since they had nothing else to shut her up with at the moment.

"Move it child or I might have Cerebro here have a look inside your head for information and then have my men torture you, what do you say my boy", asked Xerek as he lead/pushed Invisigirl forward.

"I am going to read her mind anyway, just from that second I had in her head I know her identity and where her family lives, if it was up to me then…", said Cerebro but was cut off by the alarms.

"What is happening?", asked Xerek, as Cerebro activated his radio to get a status report.

Cerebro listened for a moment oblivious of his surroundings as Invisigirl gave the guard a kick between the legs and kneed him in the temple to knock him out, she tried to kick Xerek to the floor but electrocuted as Xerek quickly lifted the tip of his cane towards her chest while pressing a hidden button on the grip, the teen tumbled to the right and leaned against the wall as she recovered.

"Looks like she was a decoy, the base is under attack by the U.S. army and your organization has been labeled a terror organization… you are too old for this… and no longer useful", said Cerebro and swiped the old man's legs away under him quickly before pulling out a pistol and shot Xerek in the head before the old man had time to recover from the sudden betrayal.

Invisigirl stared in shock as the old man's body lay on the ground, she tried to kick Cerebro's legs away under him, thinking he would kill her next, but he simply banged the gun hard against her head leaving her dizzy as he got her into a kneeling position in front of him.

"You know… I could easily erase your memories within a minute, but… I'm just going to rewrite most of your life… memories makes the person they say, and who knows you might enjoy your new life", said Cerebro and placed his left hand on her forehead as she tried to shake it off.

"Don't worry… in a few minutes you wont even remember me or any of your old life, you will be… a whole new person", said Cerebro as he went to work on her mind.

For a few minutes Invisigirl tried to force him out of her head as memories about her family and her friends began to be replaced with memories of an orphanage with a staff that only sat and watched TV while drinking coffee or punishing the kids without any fair reason, herself stealing nearly 25.000 dollars from the manager over the 8 an a half years she had lived there before running away with all the money after a boy from there tried to rape her.

As the minutes passed along Violet started wonder who the man in front of her was before passing out.

Cerebro opened his eyes and quickly picked her up and started running towards the nearest of Xerek's secret submarines.

* * *

[Next day, somewhere in San Francisco]

Violet woke up in a motel room as she heard a knocking on the door, getting up she saw that the room wasn't as clean as the rooms she usually rented, but since this was the only available the motel had she had taken it.

Getting out of bed she made her way towards the door covering herself with a towel she had used before going to bed, she usually wore pajama but had decided to just go with a t-shirt and her underwear since she didn't bother to find the pajama out from her suitcase.

She had no idea of who could be knocking, opening the door she found a 6 foot tall balding man staring right at her.

The man was surprised to see a teenager opening the door and didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Yeah?", asked Violet tiredly.

"Um… your cousin just left, he asked me to give you this miss Wolf", said the man and held out a envelope.

"Uh… thanks", mumbled Violet and took the envelope before shutting the door, 'Wolf… she wondered why she had taken that surname after running away from the orphanage 5 months earlier' thought Violet and opened the envelope and found a silver ring with a violet stone and an article from a newspaper.

'The pink puma' read Violet and stared at a picture of a jewel about the size of a of a walnut.

"Interesting", mumbled Violet to herself as she sat down on the bed and read the article her _cousin_ had sent her.

'Should be easy', thought Violet before putting the article back in the envelope and made her way towards the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

[Meanwhile in the Pacific ocean]

The Incredibles were fighting their way through a battleship named Megalodon, they had been looking for the ship for hours after learning that their daughter/sister had been captured and was being held prisoner on the ship.

"Sir, we cant hold them back, our men has started to retreat and the Chinese fleet is on their way, we should just give them the girl and get out of here", reported a woman in black uniform worried.

"Admiral what we have is just a decoy, a clone from Xerek's last project, it look exactly the same as the original but the cloning process has made it's mind unstable", said a hologram of Cerebro.

"A clone! We have sailed halfway to Russia and all we have is a clone!", exclaimed the admiral in disbelief.

"We had to make her capture as convincing as possible, all that is left to do is to make sure her death is just as convincing", stated Cerebro simply.

"Uh… her death?", asked the admiral confused.

"Yes… your captain have a shotgun, shoot her in the chest, our ammunition is specially made to pierce her suite, USE IT!", demanded Cerebro before the hologram shot down.

The admiral and the captain stared at the holoprojector for a few moments before being pull back to reality by an explosion near the stairs.

The captain rushed to a window to see what was happening, his speed was pretty impressive for a man in his late 60s.

"They are getting closer, kill her now before it is too late, I'll hold them off", shouted the captain and threw the shotgun to the admiral who caught it easily.

"Right", mumbled the admiral and ran out of the door and made her way towards the cells.

As the admiral went to fulfill her orders the captain found an old sniper from a hidden armory.

"Alright Betsy… our final stand since Vietnam", mumbled the captain and went back to the windows, smashing one of them with a few hits.

The captain had always had a talent for hitting objects in motion, a talent that had saved his life several times in the war.

* * *

[A few minutes later at the cells]

The admiral entered the cell holding clone Violet who was chained to the wall, the light was a little dim but the admiral could see that the clone's suit around her shoulders were a little loose and her mask was on the floor.

The clone stared at the admiral as she came closer, the admiral noticed the guard that was supposed to keep an eye on her was lying on the ground with blood running out of his mouth and nose and his belt unbuckled, she also noticed some serious stretch marks around his neck.

"What the hell?", mumbled the admiral as she inspected the marks on the guard's neck.

"What is going on out there, and where am i?", asked clone Violet in a hissing tone, the admiral saw that her eyes had a slightly violet glow.

The admiral remembered that Invisigirl's powers included forcefields and she had seen her make small forcefields increase in size once and she quickly figured out why the guard was lying dead on the floor, the admiral didn't reply the clone's question and simply stood up and aimed the shotgun at clone Violet.

"HEY! NO WAIT!", screamed clone Violet in panic before the shotgun was fired.

The admiral let out a breath after a moment and turned around to make her escape but froze as she spotted Elastigirl at the door with a blank expression.

The admiral tried to aim the shotgun at Elastigirl but only managed to aim at the wall beside Elastigirl before she was knocked out by a fist flying through the room.

* * *

That was first chapter, the next will be taking place 4 years later in New York, the story will mostly follow Violet as she makes her way through life and once in a while fighting a few heroes.


End file.
